Malam Ini Sama Seperti Malam Itu
by blackpapillon
Summary: Rasanya nostalgia. Pria itu duduk di sana, wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan pernah lari darimu." /oneshot/


**Disclaimer **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Alternate timeline dan nggak jelas. Yak salahkan pikiran Sasuke yang njelimet, atau silakan gebuk saya. Banyak ketikan italic di sini, jadi maaf kalo yang baca lewat hp pusing.

* * *

**Malam Ini Sama Seperti Malam Itu**

_blackpapillon_

_

* * *

_

_Saat melangkahkan kaki pergi, sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengarkan isak tangisnya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, sekali lagi memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah jatuh tertidur._

_Dan lama lagi aku tertahan di sana, memperhatikan wajahnya yang polos, bekas air matanya masih mengalir di pipi. Aku tahu dan aku sudah mengakui bahwa aku adalah manusia paling kurang ajar yang pernah ada. Lama aku berdiri di sana, perlahan jariku terulur, mengusap air mata itu dengan sedikit takut._

_Dia mengigau._

_Dan menyebut namaku._

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu setelah itu?_

_

* * *

_

Malam ini sama seperti malam itu.

Awan berwarna kelabu memenuhi langit, namun bulan penuh; cahayanya mengintip kekuningan, sulit menembus awan, dan hanya berhasil memperlihatkan bayangan ranting pepohonan yang meranggas karena sudah dekat musim dingin.

Pria itu duduk di bangku itu, bangku yang banyak menyimpan cerita lama.

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Tapi waktu sudah banyak berlalu.

Mereka berdua diam, saling berpandangan. Namun mungkin keduanya sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Mungkin ini sebuah reuni kecil. Mungkin mereka bernostalgia. Betapa mereka kini telah bertambah tua.

Dan pria itu mendesah dalam hati. Sejumput ketegangan menyelinap di hatinya biarpun ia mencoba menyangkal. Wanita itu selalu mengganggunya. Sangat mengganggunya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun. Hingga di puncak emosinya, kini ia berdiri di sini. Tak melakukan apapun, sesuatu yang sama sekali ada di luar perhitungannya.

Ia ingin memusnahkan wanita itu.

Begitu ingin memusnahkan keberadaannya dari dalam pikirannya.

Namun wanita itu, ya, wanita bermata hijau bening itu, tak pernah mengatakan 'pergi'.

* * *

"Aku tahu itu kau."

Tak ada tanggapan.

Pria itu duduk di bangku itu, bangku yang banyak menyimpan cerita lama.

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang sayu. Pandangannya dalam, membuat pria itu jengah, seakan wanita itu bisa melihat segalanya. Wanita itu mengambil satu langkah maju. Tarikan napas. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali—

Ke masa lalu?

Ia mengeja nama wanita itu dalam hati. _Sakura._

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, saat ia menyadari tiba-tiba saja hal itu ada dalam pikirannya.

Terakhir mereka berjumpa sudah lama, lama, lama sekali.

Namun memori-memori kecil itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Memang mungkin sudah tersimpan di pojok dan berdebu; namun sekali mencari, segala kenangan pun akan kembali lagi. Karena ia tak pernah benar-benar melupakan semuanya, suatu kenyataan yang bertahun-tahun disangkalnya.

Mungkin yang pertama kali terlintas di benaknya adalah pagi, bukan malam yang segelap malam ini—dan malam itu. Itu pagi yang cerah, saat matahari bersinar tanpa halangan, langit biru luas dengan sedikit awan yang putih dan besar seperti kapas, dan rambut panjang gadis itu yang berwarna merah muda, berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari, mata hijaunya berbinar menatap apa saja yang tertangkap matanya: entah cuaca yang cerah, burung-burung kecil yang tak pernah absen hinggap di dahan-dahan kecil di sekitarnya, dan celotehannya akan segera terdengar, mengisi pagi, yang tak pernah ditanggapi—namun ia mendengarnya.

Sepasang mata yang tulus dan bening. Warna yang selalu membuatnya penasaran—karena tidak sekelam warna matanya sendiri; hitam gelap, tak berdasar, warna yang seakan meminta orang untuk menjauh dan pergi.

_Sasuke-kun._

Namun ia tak pernah benar-benar melihatnya; meskipun ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin, dan luar biasa sulit ditolaknya. Hingga waktu-waktu berlalu dan ia tetap tak mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah melewatkan kesempatan itu. Tak pernah memberikan cukup alasan untuk mengenal. Tak pernah memberikan cukup waktu untuk memperhatikan.

Kapan, _kapan _anak kecil polos itu telah tumbuh begitu dewasa? Baru saja sekelebat lalu gadis kecil itu mengikutinya—ia tersenyum dan tertawa, berharap bahwa suatu saat anak lelaki kecil pemurung yang selalu ia ikuti akan tersenyum bersamanya. Tanpa tahu suatu saat nanti anak lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok itu telah berubah; kini bukan anak perempuan kecil berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau cerah yang ada di hadapannya, namun sesosok wanita cantik bertubuh langsing dengan mata hijau yang sayu namun masih tetap bercahaya.

_Kapan kau berubah?_

Mereka tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda, dan memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Pada akhirnya selamanya mereka tidak akan pernah berselisih jalan.

_Mereka _berbeda.

Semua tak mungkin bisa terulang lagi.

* * *

"Wajahmu masih sama seperti waktu kau pergi dulu," Sakura bergumam. Dan kalimat singkat itu membuat bibir Sasuke jadi kelu. "Kau mungkin saja bertambah dewasa, namun wajahmu masih sekosong waktu itu."

"Jangan mimpi seakan kau paling mengenalku." Kalimat lawan bicaranya membuat Sakura terkesiap. "Kita berbeda."

_Ah. Sasuke, kau mengatakannya lagi._

_Kau menyakitinya lagi._

Ada sedikit rasa benci menyelinap di hati Sasuke—kenyataan bahwa bertahun-tahun ia tak melihatnya ternyata masih gagal membuatnya lupa. Dan ia benci kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah berubah begitu rupa, sedikit penyesalan karena tidak tumbuh bersamanya, dan memilih pergi padahal kesempatan itu ada.

Membuatnya berpikir apa saja yang telah dilewati Sakura selama ini, siapa saja yang telah ditemuinya hingga membentuk gadis kecil itu menjadi wanita yang seperti sekarang ini.

Pria itu duduk di bangku itu, bangku yang banyak menyimpan cerita lama.

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Satu langkah maju lagi dan Sakura masih tak bergeming.

Sasuke menatap sosok wanita itu lagi. Salah bila tadinya ia mengira mata bening Sakura akan tergenangi air. Pandangan matanya tetap bercahaya seperti dulu. Salah bila ia mengira wanita itu hanya akan menangis dan memohon. Karena wanita itu masih berdiri, tatapannya sayu namun percaya diri, membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa tertelanjangi.

Rambutnya yang sebahu berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan, semburat merah muda dan emas tertangkap oleh mata. Mata hijaunya sayu namun kepolosan yang tergambar di beningnya mata itu masih ada. Ya, pria itu ingat, dengan mata polos itulah wanita itu memandang dunia, melihat segala sesuatu dengan sinar mata yang bercahaya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum, senyum yang masih sama dengan bertahun-tahun yang lalu—manis namun tampak lebih dewasa.

Mata hijau wanita di hadapannya mengejap. "Lalu, apa itu menghalangimu untuk mengejar kebahagiaan?"

Wanita itu tak pernah mengatakan, 'pergi'.

"Sasuke selalu saja berbohong."

_Tidak._

_Kau tak akan bisa memperbaiki hati yang sudah pecah… 'kan?_

_

* * *

_

"Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan, bukan? Sejak dulu kau tak pernah jujur, Sasuke. Kau selalu saja mengatakan semuanya setengah-setengah. Padahal sebenarnya kau juga tahu aku tak akan pernah lari darimu."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Itu rasa takut; takut bahwa sewaktu-waktu wanita di hadapannya akan mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Karena selama ini selalu seperti itu. Rasa takut bahwa sepasang mata hijau itu berhasil menelanjangi alam bawah sadar dan pikirannya. Yang sepertinya memang sudah.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

_Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan!_

Lama ia simpan dan tak ingin mengakui. Sakura seperti hantu. Bagaimana ia masih ingat figur gadis itu, tubuhnya yang agak kurus, matanya yang besar dan aromanya yang lembut seperti musim semi. Aroma yang membuatnya merasa hangat, namun tak ingin ia akui.

Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya, pandangannya masih tenang. "Sasuke sedari dulu memang seperti itu," kepalanya terkulai, ujung rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda keemasan menyentuh rambut hitam lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau menolak menerima apapun yang ingin masuk dalam hidupmu. Kau membuat kamar dengan kunci berlapis di dalamnya dan tak membiarkan siapapun masuk."

_Kumohon, jangan katakan lagi…_

Sakura sudah begitu banyak menderita. Banyak menderita.

Dan Sasuke tak ingin menyakitinya lagi—karena itu ia memilih pergi.

Karena melihat wanita itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya rapuh, sedangkan wanita itu tampak setegar karang. Bertahan biarpun ia menerjangnya begitu rupa, dan terus tersenyum, memberikan kata-kata penyemangatnya, yang mungkin—ia rasakan, bahkan setelah ia pergi—jauh dari hadapan wanita itu.

_Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?_

Wanita itu begitu murni.

Dan ia tak bisa berada di sampingnya. Ia tak bisa ada di sampingnya—dan mengotorinya. Wajah Sasuke memucat. Dan ia menggeleng cepat, menolak pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi ingin menguasainya. Hanya dengan kehadiran wanita ini di hadapannya dan ia bisa betul-betul kehilangan kendali diri.

"Jangan mendekat!" tiba-tiba saja ia membentak, membuat Sakura beringsut menjauh, pandangannya nanar. _Kacau. Semuanya kacau. Tidak,_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, _aku tidak datang untuk ini…._ Namun mulutnya tak mau menuruti keinginannya. "Kau selalu saja berkata seakan kau mengerti semuanya. Dan kau tak pernah pergi."

Wanita itu, kini beberapa langkah di hadapannya, namun wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi. "Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan pernah pergi atau lari darimu."

Brengsek, Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang tak bisa menahan emosi begini? Pria itu mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau tak pernah lari." kata-kata Sasuke memecah kesunyian malam. "Padahal aku—"

Ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

"Aku kotor…."

_Seandainya dulu aku tidak memilih jalan seperti sekarang dan menerimamu untuk menelusuri aku, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?_

Itu adalah khayalan absurd yang kadang muncul.

_Padahal yang kau butuhkan hanyalah mencintai…_

_Namun ketakutanmu selalu mengalahkanmu._

_

* * *

_

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau mengatakannya lagi."

Tubuh Sasuke beku di atas bangku itu; kali ini Sakura mendekat, menembus dinding imajiner yang tadi sempat tercipta. Dan pria itu tak kuasa menolak saat jemari Sakura yang langsing dan dingin menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya; kening, hidung, pelipis, pipi, dan bibirnya. Menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya, lama.

Rasa takut itu kembali menjalari Sasuke.

Ia takut dengan kekuatan wanita di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia jatuhkan namun wanita itu selalu bisa bangkit kembali. Bahkan kini ia menjatuhkannya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia begitu lemah, hanya di hadapan wanita ini. Membuat kebenciannya pada diri sendiri memuncak. Hanya di hadapannya kini ia merasa begitu takut; kenyataan yang sungguh berbanding terbalik bila ia menghadapi orang lain. Bukan hal fisik yang membuat pria itu takut, namun justru kilauan mata hijau wanita itu, yang bening memantulkan cahaya bulan, yang seakan mampu mengupas dirinya sampai bagian yang paling dalam, mengetahui hal-hal kecil yang ia tak ingin wanita itu tahu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengunci dirimu? Sampai kapan, padahal kau tahu ada yang menunggumu untuk itu? Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke…" mata hijaunya meredup, memperlihatkan bayangan kabut. "Dan tanpa sadar aku _selalu memaksamu_…"

Wajah Sasuke makin pucat. _Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak pernah memberikan kunci itu. Dan itu bukan salahmu._

"Aku… bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku masih berusaha memaksamu. Dan kini, meskipun sudah menyadari hal itu… aku masih saja berharap kau akan membuka kunci itu. Lalu mengatakan banyak hal padaku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia tak berkekuatan. Ia lemah. Dan hanya di hadapan wanita ini ia bisa terlihat seperti itu. Dan ia benci itu.

Ujung-ujung jari Sasuke terasa dingin. "Bukan—itu bukan salahmu."

Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh, wanita itu atau dirinya sendiri?

Siapa yang bodoh? Yang terus berusaha mencapainya, namun ia balas dengan terus menutup diri?

Siapa yang bodoh? Yang terus berusaha mengerti dirinya, namun ia sakiti dengan sejadi-jadinya?

Siapa yang sebenarnya _butuh?_

_Salah siapa?_

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang bisa disalahkan. Mungkin kejadian di masa lalunya yang membuatnya jadi begini. Mungkin caranya memandang dunia yang membuatnya jadi begini. Namun wanita itu selalu menolak untuk mengerti. Ia tak pernah mau menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua berbeda. Wanita itu tak tahu bahwa ia begitu rusak dan gelap.

Sehingga Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kalimat benci keluar dari mulut mungil wanita itu, agar cukup sudah semuanya dan selamanya mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga terus berharap agar wanita itu tidak menyerah.

Pandangan Sasuke sejenak mengabur. Namun masih bertahan, duduk tegap, tidak ingin kehilangan harga dirinya. Namun ia tahu dia sudah hampir kalah. Kalah oleh wanita di hadapannya ini, yang hanya diam saja dan menatapnya tanpa pertahanan apapun.

Angin bertiup kencang, membuat ranting-ranting kecil berdesir terkena angin, dedaunan jatuh ke atas tanah. Bulan purnama, bersinar dengan megahnya, namun cahayanya gagal menembus rimbunnya pohon di atas mereka, hanya tirai cahaya tipis yang tersisa, memantul ke rambut merah jambu yang berkilau keemasan.

Begitu ingin ia memusnahkan wanita itu, dan saat itu juga ia tahu ia tak bisa. Sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan, menghancurkannya sekuat tenaga. Semua terasa begitu lambat. Entah sejak kapan, mereka tak tahu; bibir mereka saling bertautan dalam kegelapan, berdansa bersama malam, seakan-akan dunia sudah akan berakhir.

Sasuke merasakannya. Aroma wanita itu merasuki penciumannya, bibirnya yang manis membuatnya ingin berlama-lama. Aroma lama yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Ia benci bersentuhan dengan orang lain; dan kali ini, saat pertama kali Sasuke menyentuhnya, wanita yang selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah, kini ia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Tubuh wanita itu begitu kurus dan mungil dalam pelukannya; sungguh. Membuatnya berpikir mengapa ia pernah begitu ingin menghancurkan wanita ini. Karena ia ternyata masih sama seperti dulu—rapuh dan lemah. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mungkin hanya kali ini kesempatannya.

_Sasuke selalu berbohong._

Sasuke membuka matanya, mendapatkan wajah Sakura sepenuhnya dalam penglihatannya, mata hijaunya bening dalam kegelapan. Ia berharap Sakura akan pergi kali ini. Semua ada batasnya. Begitupun juga wanita itu, kan? Sudah berapa banyak ia menyakitinya?

_Kau tak pernah berkata benci padaku._

_Kau tak pernah lari dariku._

_Mengapa?_

Malam ini sama seperti waktu itu.

Dia pikir, waktu itu adalah akhir. Ia sakiti gadis itu sedalam-dalamnya, menghujamnya, sampai nanti mungkin wanita itu akan berubah dan hidup tanpa dia, tak memikirkannya lagi.

Kau bodoh, Sasuke.

"Katakan." Nada suara lelaki itu lirih, bibirnya bergetar. "Katakan kau benci padaku. Sehingga semuanya bisa selesai."

Sakura menggeleng. Air matanya jatuh, mengalir dan membekas di pipinya. "Aku tak akan lari." Sakura berbisik di telinganya, suaranya terdengar lembut di pendengarannya, desiran angin meniup rambut merah muda wanita itu, menggelitik saat rambutnya menyentuh wajah dan telinganya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi sementara aku belum mendengar apapun darimu? Aku tak akan lari…"

"Sekarang katakan padaku." Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Sasuke. Lalu senyuman lembut kembali muncul di wajah wanita itu. "Katakan apa yang paling ingin kau katakan sekarang?"

Sesaat perasaan Sasuke terasa tenang. Damai.

Begitu berbeda saat kau telah memutuskan.

Sama seperti wanita itu, kali ini dia tidak akan lari.

* * *

_Aku rusak,_

_Gelap,_

_Kotor,_

_Dan kali ini, aku mempercayaimu._

_Mempercayaimu untuk mendampingi aku,_

_Aku yang rusak, gelap, dan kotor ini._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Aku ingin bersamamu…"

* * *

_**Fin

* * *

**_

**AN **Apa kabar?lama, setelah dilihat-lihat dan membaca lagi arsip fanfic yang dulu saya bikin, ternyata gaya nulis saya itu pengulangan, ya. Hahaha, gaya penulisan yang bikin capek mata dan pikiran. Tapi saya paling suka mengulang-ngulang frase, seakan memberikan emphasis pada apa yang ingin dikatakan. Selama menulis ini saya ditemani lagu-lagu Erik Satie dan instrumental final fantasy, sempat pusing sampai nanya lewat twitter dan status facebook, haha.

Lol. Ini fic super emo dalam rangka melawan writer's block, dengan banyak jeda disana-sini dan memaksakan menulis supaya bisa terbiasa lagi. Jadi, silakan layangkan kritik dan sarannya lewat review, ya. Kunjungi juga profil saya yaaa :3 Terima kasih untuk semua yang setia membaca dan mereview. :)

**blackpapillon**


End file.
